Jeff and Zephyr's mafia extravaganza!
Jeff and Zephyr's mafia extravaganza! is a NuzMafia game hosted by Jeff. Setup Roles Village * Doctor * Bodyguard * Tracker * Watcher * Villager Mafia * Hooker * Janitor * Interceptor Players There is no indication by the host at the end of the game who the remaining alive players were. However, based on this post by LordQ, it is revealed he was the Hooker. Based on this information, one can assume Arie and Shadow31 were the other two Villagers. Village * weird_one (Doctor) * Pvt. Joker (Bodyguard) * Ducky (Tracker) * Zephyr (Watcher) * Platypus, Arie, Shadow31 (Villagers) Mafia * LordQ (Hooker) * Hooler (Janitor) * Tommi Salami* (Interceptor) Notes * At the time this game occurred, Tommi Salami was known as Luxatrum. This article will reference him as Tommi despite this. * Uberhorse753 signed up as an alternate, but never actually participated in the game. Gameplay Night 1 The Mafia decides to kill Zephyr, the Tracker, putting village at a disadvantage with only one investigative role remaining. Jeff makes a post criticizing the lack of activity on night one, resulting in Hooler's death as an inactive member of the Mafia. Day 1 Shadow31 opens the game by noting the negative of Tracker being dead and the positive of Janitor being dead. He then decides to no lynch. Through dead posts Hooler reveals the reasons he was inactive was that Mafia did not give him a target to kill. Arie, LordQ, and Platypus echo Shadow's statement, adding that they were waiting on a Watcher result. Tommi Salami disagrees with the no lynch and accuses Shadow31 of being Mafia because he did not die Night 1, as "is tradition". He does not want to lynch Shadow, but reiterates the importance of putting suspicions out for the village to analyze. Arie then requests a replacement, but this is ignored by the other players. Day 1 ends with a conversation between Shadow and Tommi discussing Tommi's accusation and the need for more people to come forward and discuss, foreshadowing the inactivity issues the game would have. Night 2 Despite there being a rule against posting at night, Pvt. Joker posts and wants Tracker to claim. There seems to be no repercussions for this post. The Mafia chooses to kill Platypus. Also, at the end of the night Jeff decides that Tommi Salami, Pvt. Joker, Ducky, and Weird_one are all modkilled for not sending in night actions. Day 2 Shadow opens the phase by once again noting the positives and negatives of the night result. He then notices the game is in LYLO as there are three players left, two Villagers and one Mafia member, the Hooker. The dead players and host then remark on the large amount of inactivity. Shadow wants to look through the topic to figure out who seems like Mafia before realizing Arie said she would be inactive. This leads to the conclusion that since she was not modkilled by Jeff, she must be the last Villager and thus votes for LordQ. LordQ responds by voting against Shadow, claiming he himself is the other Villager. After a few comments by dead players and outside observers, Jeff decides the game has ended and creates a story where LordQ, Shadow31, Zephyr, Quarkyguy (who did not participate in the game), and Ducky are declared the "winners" before deciding Ducky did not deserve to win since he had died due to inactivity. He then declares Platypus a "winner" for being active despite his death. Reception Despite the inactivity that plagued the game, it seems to be received well by the players who did not seem to be concerned with the fact the game did not end in a traditional way. Category:Ducky Category:Platypus Category:Hooler Category:Weird_one Category:LordQ Category:Arie Category:Shadow31 Category:Zephyr Category:Pvt. Joker Category:Tommi Salami Category:Jeff Category:2011 Category:Doctor Category:Bodyguard Category:Tracker Category:Watcher Category:Villagers Category:Hooker Category:Janitor Category:Interceptor